My First Love
by gleelover64
Summary: Finn still loves Quinn but doesn't know how to tell Rachel or if Quinn still loves him. At the same time Quinn still loves Finn and feels bad for cheating on Finn with Sam.


Finn's POV:

It still surprises me when i think of how easy it was to tell Rachel i loved her at regionals. We dated all summer and i still don't know why i said it. I would be lying if i said i want picturing my blonde ex-girlfriend when i told Rachel i loved her but i do need to move on.

"Hey Finn, i've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?," asked Rachel. I look over Rachel's shoulder to see quinn, santana, and brittany walking down the hallway. Wow, Quinn looks really good. "Finn," Rachel repeats snapping her fingers in my face. "What were you just staring at?" "N-nothing," I lie moving my eyes away from Quinn and back to Rachel. Deny my feelings for Quinn no matter how hard it's going to be because i'm with Rachel and Quinn is with Sam. Besides Quinn hurt me when she dumped me for Sam. So why is this so to get her out of my mind when she broke my heart but Quinn just makes me smile. I still cant believe or even understand why she would leave me for Sam. "Finn I think that we should go to breadsticks for our 4 month anniversary. Does that sound okay to you?," questions Rachel.

"Rachel , whatever you want to do is fine with me. I want you to be happy. If you want to go to breadsticks then that's where i'll take you and don't bring any money because dinner's on me."

"Finn, that's so sweet. Thank you for giving me the best 4 months of my life.I love you so much," says Rachel. While Rachel was talking i wasn't exactly listening to what she was saying because Quinn just looked so hot. But get me wrong i like Rachel a lot but Quinn is so hot and i love her.

"I love you too," I say to Rachel as i'm looking directly at Quinn. Is it wrong to say I love you to one girl while secretly staring at another? Is it wrong to say I love you to the girl you've been dating for the past 4 months and not know if you mean it or not? Seeing Quinn makes me question the last 4 months with Rachel. But the same time it was my fault for sleeping with Rachel while dating Quinn. And when Rachel asked if we and were together before we slept together, I guess it was my fault for saying that we broke up. I should have known that Rachel was going to talk to Quinn about why we broke up and tell that she had fun the night we slept together. Even though it meant nothing to me, i guess it meant a lot to Rachel because she told the school.

"Come on Rachel, we can't be late to Glee rehearsal," I say and with that we walk into the choir room for glee rehearsal.

"Good news everybody. Your assignment for the week is to perform a duet. Now the tricky part is you can't talk about your assignment to anyone. People in this room need to learn to keep secrets and i thought this was the perfect way to teach it. Now your partners will be:

 _Finn, Quinn, and Sam_

 _Brittany and Puck_

 _Rachel and Mercedes_

 _Artie and Mike_

 _Kurt and Santana_

 _Tina and Lauren._

Now it doesn't matter if you and your are good friends or not because we are a family in here. You will all be performing your duet or trio on Friday," Mr. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue, my partner isn't going to do any work. He's going to try and have sex with me," complains Brittany. I mean honestly that is something i could see Puck doing.

"Mr. Schuester, no offense to Brittany but i don't want to have sex with her. I find it rude that she would think that low of me and that all i want from her is sex," claims Puck.

"Brittany, you have to give Puck a chance and if he says he doesn't want that from you then i have to believe him," explains Mr. Schuester.

After glee rehearsal i drove Rachel home. All i could think about was Quinn. Rachel was talking to me about possible she would for her duet with Mercedes but i just couldn't seem to listen or focus on whatshe was saying. Once we got to her house i was nice and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for driving me home Finn, says Rachel. For the first time in a while i was listening to what she was saying. I don't know if i was listening to her because quinn was on my mind or because Mr. Schue told us to keep this a secret.

"Anything for you Rachel. I'll pick you up 6:45 for our 7:00 reservations at breadsticks., I told her.

"Okay Finn, I'll be ready. Once she got in the house i got back in the car. I called Quinn to talk and ask her about cheerios.

Finn, no offense but why do want to try out of cheerios. It's a girl thing and coach Sue was never a big fan of you," tells Quinn. I told her a lie so that she won't know i still have feelings for her. I finally convinced Quinn to give me the tryout information and i drove home.

At 6:30 i left go pick up Rachel. I say to myself "Is this really what i want. Or do i want to tell Quinn I still love her and i'm sorry for what i did. Or do i just let her be happy with?" That's all that went through my mind all the way to Rachel's house. When i pull up to her house i ask myself "Do i want this? Do i want to be with Rachel or Quinn?" I get out of the car and walk to the door.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
